


Early Morning, Late Night

by NovelistAngel23



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kindergarten teacher marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelistAngel23/pseuds/NovelistAngel23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean always gets in late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning, Late Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [folf_world](https://archiveofourown.org/users/folf_world/gifts).



The room is already dark by the time Jean walks in. The only light now is the faded morning coming in through the curtains. It just barely illuminates but isn’t enough to rouse the little ball sleeping in the center of the bed. Covered up in stuffed animals, one behind and one in his arms, Marco looks so peaceful that Jean doesn’t want to wake him.

He’s holding the new gift by the scruff, feeling too sweaty and tired to be allowed in the peaceful ring that is Marco’s sleep.

Early morning, late nights. Marco and he are opposites. Sometimes, he wonders how they really fit together, especially on hazy days like this.

But swallowing his worries, he moves forward, lets himself be pulled in by the soft way that Marco breathes, until he’s kneeling by the side of the bed and carefully brushes Marco’s hair from his eyes. It’s getting too long again. The kids won’t let him cut it, probably.

“Babe,” he murmurs, trying to make his own rough voice soft. It’s one or two rough, “babes” later that Marco’s eyes finally blink open.

His eyes are blurry, eyebrows furrowed. He hums a little and seems to fall back asleep again. Jean can’t help but smile at the sight. He leans in and presses his sweaty forehead to Marco’s, whispering, “Baby, c’mon. Time to wake up.”

Marco groans and shifts. “You’re in late,” he murmurs himself, finally letting his eyes open. His voice is soft with sleep, and he can’t help but yawn in the middle of his words.

If Marco’s eyes weren’t so tired, he’d see the adoration in Jean’s expression—but nevertheless, he can feel it in the way Jean chuckles. “More like early,” he replies, and gestures gently to the sunlight beginning to leak in through the windows.

Marco doesn’t look, though. He merely reaches out for Jean, grasping his shoulder with weak fingers. “Cuddle,” he asks, although it’s more like a demand. Still, Jean knows he can’t.

He grunts and shakes his head. “I’m all sweaty and gross babe,” he offers as an excuse. “And you gotta get up and get ready.”

Marco pouts a little bit. “I could call in a sub,” he complains, but they both know he would never. Marco treasures his time with his students like a parent would. And he’s not one to shirk responsibility.

Jean just smiles. “I got you something, though. You can cuddle it instead of me?”

He lifts up the gift he’s been holding, a stuffed fox that’s not quite as big as him but big enough to substitute. Marco’s eyes light up when he sees it. Neither of them is sure how many times Jean has bought Marco a stuffed animal in return for coming home late every day.

He’s not like Marco. Doesn’t have the kind of job that makes him stay just because he wants it. He bounces between, and if it gets them money then he doesn’t care how hard he works, how long. This one is the worst so far. But Jean doesn’t care. At least he gets this one little moment in between where he can see Marco’s eyes light up as if Jean’s just proposed all over again.

Marco takes the stuffed animal and leans in to kiss Jean’s lips. It’s short and sweet—no time for long kisses now, because he’s awake and knows that he can’t be lazy anymore. “I love you,” he whispers, and they share one more kiss before he rolls out of bed, still holding his new gift to his chest.

Jean smiles as he kneels by the bed a moment more and watches Marco rush around to get ready. It’s worth it. It’s worth the long hours, this little moment in between.

They take a shower together, and Marco helps Jean clean off the grime. And then he wraps his arms around his neck and they kiss a little longer, until the water goes cold, and they scramble out, laughing.

And by the time Marco is packed up and ready to meet his kindergarten class for the day, Jean is fast asleep. Marco kisses his forehead and says goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> For my good buddy Folf, because we were talking fluffy headcanons, and this inspired me! I hope you like it! =DD
> 
> If you like my writing, leave a comment and a kudos, and check out my writing sideblog, novelistangel! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
